


They're Doing it Again

by NocturnA11y (o_ma11y)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_ma11y/pseuds/NocturnA11y
Summary: Witches and Wizards get soul mate marks unique to the couple. Will this couple ever get it together?





	They're Doing it Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. My first story since grade school also. Please be kind. 
> 
> Also, this has not been beta'd. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

You never knew when it would hit you. That's what they all said, at least. It happened sometime before you turned 16. Harry had been looking for his mark quite frequently as his birthday approached. If your mark didn't turn up before you turned 16, chances were you would never get one. People without one tried to say they were just as happy without them. How you could be happy without your other half, Harry didn't know. It was rumored that Snape didn't have a mark, either he didn't have one, or his wasn't reciprocated. That's why he was so nasty. Of course, no one was brave enough to ask him about it. 

Harry only had 3 days until his birthday. The pit in Harry's stomach was growing exponentially the closer he got to his birthday. He was so anxious now that he couldn't even eat. He just lay on his bed all day, occasionally getting up and checking his whole body, then flopping back on his bed in dejection.

Harry got up for the 15th time that day, and trepidly went to check his reflection. You never knew where your mark would show up. Some said that the placement was important to the both of the people, some said it was simply random. Harry wasn't sure if the placement mattered, but he did know that the mark would show up in the same place, and in the same colors. Harry had read all the theories he could when he found out about soul marks. Harry stripped down and inspected his entire body.

He nearly missed it. As it was, he didn't need the mirror to find it, he saw it when he was turning to look at his back and he glanced at his arm. There, on his left arm, was his mark!

Harry's heart soared! He had a soul mate! Harry finally had someone who would love him unconditionally! Someone who wouldn't care about his destiny or his fame. Someone who wouldn't care about him being the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Harry quickly went back to his room, so he could check it out without his family barging in. This was something they definitely wouldn't understand. Muggles didn't have tattoos. Not unless they were destined for a witch or wizard. 

Harry, still grinning, feeling an elation he hadn't known in a long time, turned his arm over to look closer at it. The mark would change, depending on the mood their soul mate was in. His mark was emerald green, and grey. His mark didn't look to happy, actually. If he had to describe it, he would say it was tense. Unhappy. Hmm. He wondered what could make his other half unhappy. He wished he could help somehow. 

Harry lay back, but kept his arm in his view. Half because he wanted to watch the swirls, even if they were tense, and half because he just didn't want to let it out of his sight. Harry wondered if he should send a letter to Ron or Hermione about his mark, but they were both still reeling over the fact that their marks didn't match. Their relationship died as soon as the second mark showed up. They were both young enough that staying with someone that didn't match them just didn't make sense. 

Harry decided he would show them when he went to the burrow later this summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat on the extra bed in Ron's room, picking at a pillow in his lap, looking up at Ron occasionally. Ron just sat there staring at his ankle. They both didn't know how to approach the subject they were both dying to speak of. 

Finally, Ron decided to just go for it. “So, uh... did you get one? A mark I mean. You never wrote and told me either way.” 

“Oh, er, yeah. I got one. It showed up 4 days ago. I decided I wanted to wait and tell you in person.” 

Ron's eyes bulged, “It doesn't match mine, does it mate?” Ron rubbed his ankle, where his mark was. 

Harry laughed “What? NO! Not you mate.” 

“Good, because I don't really swing that way. Not that you aren't a good looking bloke, if you like that sort of thing. I only thought that because you said you wanted to tell me in person. You also fled earlier at the sight of Hermione.” Ron looked striken again, “It's not Hermione, is it mate? Because you know she-”

“It's not Hermione either. I just didn't want to owl you about it. You're my best mate. I wanted to tell you in person.” 

“Sappy git.”

Harry threw the pillow he had been fiddling with at Ron's head. Ron caught it instead.“Besides, I fled because Hermione was holding hands with George. Bloody weird mate. How are you holding up?”

“It was hard at first. But we were falling apart even before my mark showed up. Besides, she was my friend before she was my girlfriend, and he's my brother, the great annoying git that he is.” Ron threw the pillow back at Harry. “Well, lets see it then.” 

Harry pulled back his sleeve as he walked over and sat beside Ron. He flipped his arm over and flipped it over for Ron to inspect it. It still appeared tense to Harry. 

Ron raised an eyebrow, “Fairly Slytherin colors, mate.” 

Harry glared at Ron, “You know the colors have nothing to do with house colors. Besides, the green is the same color as my eyes.” 

“Poof.” 

“Half-poof” Harry corrected him, grinning. 

“My bad. Half-poof then.” Ron grinned back. Harry swung another pillow at Ron's head. Ron retaliated by trying to shove Harry off the bed, but Harry grabbed Ron's arm and drug him down also, laughing. 

About that time Hermione barged in. She had seen Harry flee earlier, and had been waiting at the base of the stairs for some sign it was safe to come in. She figured laughing was a good sign. 

“Oh my! Sorry, I'll just.. I'll just go” Hermione turned to leave. 

Harry shoved Ron off of him, “Wait- 'Mione, Don't leave”

“You obviously need some alone time, I don't want to interrupt.” 

“What are you on about?” Harry was confused.

“Harry, she thought the same thing I did, at first.” Ron snickered. 

“What? No! My Mark doesn't match Ron's! What is wrong with you people? He's my best friend!”

“Pay up, George!” Everyone turned to look back at the doorway, which was now occupied by Fred and George. George was passing a galleon to Fred. 

Harry threw his hands up. “What, did everyone think I was destined for Ron or something?”

“Not everyone mate, I bet on Malfoy!” Fred grinned. 

Ron pretended to gag as Hermione scolded Fred. Harry kept silent. 

Ginny came in at that time and saw the mark. Her face fell, but she forced it back into a grin. Only Hermione caught it. 

At that moment, they all heard Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs “DINNER'S READY!”

Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny all turned and went back down the stairs, quickly followed by Ron. Harry slowly got up off the floor and started downstairs. He thought there might be a chance Fred was right. He hoped Ron took it better if it turned out to be true. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, everyone took the floo to Diagon Alley. They were hoping to beat the crowds by going so early. They weren't the only ones who had this idea, but it still wasn't crowded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go get their robes fitted first, as they would have to pick them up later. Ginny had gone off with her friends as soon as they arrived, and Fred and George had to go to work. 

Harry, who was looking at Hermione, laughing at something she said, turned quickly when he heard Ron mutter “Great, the ferret it here.” Harry felt like his insides were flipping over. Malfoy was right there! He could just walk up and check his arm... if he had the courage. 

Madam Malkin reached for Draco's left sleeve, at that moment, and Malfoy cried out “NO! Just base your measurments off the other arm. This arm is still uh... sore from an accident earlier this summer.”

Ron snorted, “Yeah, 'accidentally' getting the Dark Mark on it.” he muttered. 

Harry turned, eyes wide, “Do you really think that's what it is?” Harry whipsered. Harry was hoping it was a different reason. Something more like a soul mark. 

 

Draco heard the snort though, and whipped around. He blushed, turned back around, and decided not acknowledge the snort. After a few moments silence, he couldn't resist speaking up though and said 

“Getting new robes, Potter? About time. Your clothing last year was abysmal.” Draco winced internally and wished he could smack himself. That's not how he meant it. 

Harry blushed slightly, but Ron retorted, “At least his clothes don't have to touch a slimy Slytherin!” 

“At least Potter can afford new clothes, Weasley,” Draco sniffed and decided to go back to ignoring them. 

After a few minutes, Madam Malkin informed Malfoy he was finished, and he gracefully stepped down. Harry wanted to say something, but couldn't work up his courage, and missed his moment. Harry looked down at his mark, it was looked irritated. Harry wished he could help. Of course, he would also have to know for sure who his soul mate was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The summer passed, as summer's do, slow in some places, but fast in others. Harry was unsure of what he was hoping for. On one hand he wanted to go back to school, to see if his idea was correct, but on the other hand, he was terrified he might be correct. He knew his mark on his soul mate had to be going on an emotional roller coaster. He didn't know what he would do if his soul mate was Draco Malfoy. Would anyone accept them? What if Malfoy did have the Dark Mark? What would he do then? Would he still decide to be with him? Or would he reject him? What if Malfoy rejected him? What if he grew old and resentful, like Snape?

Harry took a breath. He had to stop obsessing over his mark. What would be, would be. He would deal with it as it happened. 

“Harry!” Someone snapped in front of his face. 

“What was that for?” Harry grumbled. 

Hermione looked slightly abashed, “Sorry, I've just been calling your name for a while. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Harry glanced down at his mark, then looked back up at Hermione. “Er... Maybe. Where's Ron?”

“He's hunting down the food trolley. Apparently he can't wait for it to come by like a normal person.”

“Oh. Well. Er... What would you do if my soulmate was someone.. not very nice?”

“I would say that they are your mate, not mine, and I would never try and keep you from your soul mate.”

“What if it was someone who has been extremely rude to you, specifically, in the past?” 

“Harry, do you know who it is?” 

“Well, not specifically, but I have an idea.” 

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione put her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. 

At that moment, the compartment door opened with a bang, and the two of them jumped apart, startled. Malfoy was at the door with an unfamiliar look on his face. He looked between the two, and then turned, ready to walk away. 

Hermione realized what it must have looked like and said loudly “Thank you for the hug Harry, I sure do miss my soul mate, George, already. That really made me feel better.”

Harry just looked at Hermione, confused as to why she was lying, when Malfoy paused, “Congratulations on your new bond, Granger.” Then he left and shut the door. 

“What was that about, Hermione?” 

“Nothing, Harry.” Hermione smiled.

Harry looked down at his mark. He was unsure as to this emotion. It seemed droopy, sad almost, but looked like it was trying to perk up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's stomach was tumbling. It was the first quidditch game of the year. Harry thought he should be used to starting a game by now. He had been playing since he was 11. He still got nervous before every game. 

“Alright, team, lets get out there!” 

Harry was last out of the locker rooms. He was stopped suddenly by someone standing in his way, so Harry looked up. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

“Don't fall off your broom, trying to catch the snitch, Potter.”

Harry looked at Malfoy, puzzled as to what Malfoy was saying. “Malfoy, I don't have time for this right now” Harry walked past Malfoy, onto the field and mounted his broom.

Malfoy chanced a glance at his mark. It was swirling in was seemed to be excitement. That was much better than the nauseous spinning it was doing earlier

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Harry, mate. What do you think Malfoy is up to this year?” Ron asked as they were headed to the great hall for breakfast. 

Harry started at the mention of Malfoy, “What do you mean, what about Malfoy?”

“I mean, he is acting strange this year. He seems to be separate from the other Slytherins a lot. I never see him hanging out with anyone. He is always rubbing his arm. I'm thinking, he probably got the Dark Mark this summer. That's why he never raises his sleeves. I think he thinks he is better than the other Slytherins, that's why he never hangs out with them anymore.” 

“Ron. I think you're wrong. He seems... like he is trying to be better.” Hermione responded. “What do you think, Harry?”

“Me? Er. I....” Harry grew distracted though, because he saw a head up ahead with hair so white that it couldn't be anyone but Draco. The head suddenly disappeared and Harry looked to see what happened. 

He saw Malfoy on the ground, someone had tripped him. Harry forgot to respond to Hermione, and rushed forward to Malfoy. 

“Shove off, Goyle!” Harry yelled at the offending Slytherin, who was currently laughing at Malfoy laying on the ground with his nose bleeding. 

Goyle, accompanied by Crabbe, just turned and left, not caring any more since they had done what they intended to do. 

Harry held his hand down to help Malfoy, but he snarled and spat out “Piss off, Potty. You just can't help being a hero, can you?” Malfoy wiped his nose on the back of his hand a pushed off the ground without accepting the proffered hand. He turned and stalked back the way he came. 

Harry stood there, despondent. Hermione and Ron caught up to Harry. Hermione took Harry, and led him away. She decided to take Harry to the kitchens. That way he wouldn't have to deal with everyone in the great hall. Ron followed, even more confused. 

Harry was so sure that Draco was his soul mate, but why would he be so mean, if he was. Harry turned toward Hermione and asked, “Why?”

“Harry, he didn't mean it. He was like a wounded animal. He lashed out at what was nearest. Why don't you check your mark?”

“Hermione, what does his mark have to do with...” Ron trailed off as Hermione whipped her head around and glared at Ron. Ron finally caught on. “Oh, er, Hermione, I forgot something in the dorm. I'll be back.” 

Hermione, though, didn't spare Ron another thought. She was dealing with a now crying Harry. Most of the house elves were backing off, unsure of how to deal with a crying human. Hermione just held Harry close as he tried to come to terms with his emotions.

Harry was sitting, sniffling with red eyes when Ron came back in the kitchen, glaring at a guilty looking Malfoy. Malfoy tried to go back out the door, but Ron was having none of it. “You will go over, and apologize. Now.” Ron crossed his arms across his chest. 

Draco shuffled closer to Harry. Ron nodded in Harry's direction. Hermione got up from the table, startling an oblivious Harry, who was tired from crying. She went and stood with Ron. 

Draco touched Harry's shoulder, hesitantly. Harry looked up, saw who it was, and turned his head away. Draco's head drooped. He squatted down next to Harry. “Potter? Will you look at me?”

Harry just shook his head and looked down at his mark. He had never seen his mark so dull and gloomy looking. Draco looked to where Harry was looking, and his eyes teared up. He never meant to hurt him like that. Not enough to effect the mark. He pulled his sleeve up to check his mark. His mark appeared to be crying, there were droplets of the swirls dripping down his arm. It was also dull. His heart sunk. 

Draco held his arm out where Harry could see it if he looked, he pleaded, “Harry, please look at me?” Draco was unsure if it was the “Harry” or the “please”, or a combination, but Harry finally looked at him. “Harry, I'm sorry. Please. I never meant to hurt you. Never you. Please?” Draco was crying now. 

Harry, it seemed, decided to forgive Draco. He lunged forward and hugged him, pulling him onto the bench so he could sit also. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. He never wanted to let go. They were both freely sobbing at this point, wrapped in each other's embrace. Draco did pull back though, he knew what would make them feel better. 

Draco pulled the sleeve back up above the elbow. It had fallen down a little during the hugging. He offered him arm to Harry, arm up, mark on display. 

Harry looked up in surprise. “Are you sure, Draco?”

Draco sighed in happiness. His name had never sounded so good. “I've never been more sure in my life.” 

Harry grinned, and pressed his mark to Draco's mark, sealing the bond between them. A rush of euphoria hit the both of them like a tidal wave. Harry pulled Draco close again, this time leaning his forehead onto Draco's, their arms still pressed together. Draco leaned a little farther forward, and captured Harry's lips with his, a little hesitantly at first. Harry eagerly responded, kissing Draco back. The two never noticed when Ron and Hermione left the kitchens. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why did all the Slytherin's turn on you this year?” Harry questioned Draco, as they were walking through the hallways, in search of Harry's friends. 

“I got my mark last year before finals. On my left arm. My father wanted to present me to the Dark Lord to be marked as soon as I was to return home. 

“There was no way I was letting that ugly snake cover up my soul mark. I absolutely refused to go home. Snape took me in. He is my godfather. I had worked out a long time ago that Snape was a traitor to the Dark Side. I asked him when I was little about why he didn't have a soul mark. He told me about your mother. I knew he would never betray her like that. So when I ran away from the school, I ran to him. 

The Dark Lord must have figured it out, and told all his followers that a was a traitor and to treat me as such.” Draco explained. 

“It's lucky that you don't have to stay in the dungeons anymore with them.”

“You mean it's lucky that soul bonded pairs have access to private quarters.” Draco grinned at Harry. 

“I might mean that. I do enjoy your company” Harry grinned back. Draco kissed Harry again, pushing him up against a wall. 

 

“Hermione! They're doing it again!” Ron exclaimed, as they rounded the corner.


End file.
